The Babysitter's a Vampire
by Danny Phantasm
Summary: Jane's new babysitter isn't all he seems, and Ethan can tell, but what he thinks about him can't possibly be real right? He can't be a vampire, right? [Yaoi - BoyxBoy - Don't Like, Don't Red - Bethan]


**The fudge? I watch a FRED music video and now I'm writing Bethan. XD lol So, um, yeah, the characters are different than in the show. ^-^ Benny's a vampire, Ethan's a kind of goth/emo (meaning he dressed normally and acts normally, but he's into stuff like vampires and curses and crap, but just finds it interesting like a little geek and yeah...it's kind of hard to explain ^^;), Sarah is leh Ethan's best friend, Rory is also Ethan's best friend (who will get turned at some point XD), and Erika is the enemy-turned-friend at some point.**

**So without further ado, here's this! :D**

**[Also, there'll be more notes at the end about the story.]**

***goes ghost and flies away***

* * *

><p>Ethan Morgan could honestly care less about Jane having a new babysitter. The last one got scared off when his prank with Rory backfired and ended up scaring her away.<p>

He snickered to himself at the thought as he sat at his computer desk.

His door was shut as he surfed through web pages, taking turns between talking to Rory on a chat site and editing some photos he took. The tabs differed between robots, ghosts, curses, aliens, and a bunch of other things that made people label him a weirdo. He could honestly care less about that sort of thing to. Rory and Sarah were the only friends he needed.

"So is the sitting hottie there yet?" Rory asked as Ethan switched back to the video chat. Rolling his eyes, Ethan grinned back and shook his head.

"No, and besides, you can't call them a hottie. You don't even know if they're a girl this time or not." he replied. This time it was Rory's turn to roll his eyes as he scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Every other babysitter before was a girl. How can you be so sure it's not this time?"

Leaning back in his desk chair, Ethan shook his head again and laughed.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, it's a possibility." Just as he had finished his sentence he could hear the doorbell ring and groaned. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." he muttered to himself, and just as expected, his mother called up the stairs.

"Ethan! Come down to meet the babysitter!" she yelled. He groaned again before telling Rory he would be back (not after he was told to get a picture on his phone and send it, to which he replied with a laugh and a 'sure' before getting up) and opened the door.

"Coming mom!" he yelled back and ran a hand through his messy hair, not really caring about it's state as he walked down the stairs. As he reached the turning point and looked to where the door was, he slowed his steps and a confused expression covered his face.

There was a boy standing in front of the door looking back up at him from the bottom of the steps. His hair was messy, but in the kind of way that Ethan new his friend Sarah would dig (even if it looked like he had taken a tumble through the forest with it's twigs and leaves somehow stuck in it). The other teen's eyes were warm and cold at the same time, brown as much as he could tell from how high up he was on the steps. They wore a leather jacket, but contradictory to it was the purple and white polo he wore under it. His jeans were dark and on his feet were was appeared to black combat boots.

"Hey." they finally spoke and gave a three fingered wave up the stairs. It took Ethan a moment to process the movement before he nodded slightly and held his hand up as his own wave. "I'm Benny."

"Ethan." he replied before grinning to himself and snickering as he pulled his phone out. Pulling open the camera he held it up and snapped a photo before nodding to himself and shoving it back into his pocket. "I'm going back upstairs mom." His mom just shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly at her son's lack of manners.

"Alright Ethan. Don't spend too much time with Rory on your computer. No video games after 12, and if Benny needs anything, make sure you help him."

"Yeah, sure." he said, already halfway back to his bedroom. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>It had already been 2 hours since the babysitter-Benny if Ethan remember correctly-had arrived and he was finally starting to get hungry. He paused his game with Rory and told him he was going to get a snack.<p>

2 hours before he had showed Rory the picture he took, and relished in his friend's mock cries of anguish at it not being a 'hottie' like he thought it would be.

Now he was walking down the stairs again, yawning and scratching his neck before entering the kitchen.

As he opened the fridge he could hear music coming from the living room. Finding nothing in the fridge, he closed it and opened the freezer to find a box of popsicles. He grinned to himself and opened it, pulling one of them out.

Shutting the freezer door he took the wrapper off the frozen treat and popped it into his mouth, throwing the paper away before poking his head out of the kitchen.

In the living room, Jane and Benny were playing her dance game, and Ethan had to admit she was good at it. Practically the only game she could beat him at (since he had horrible endurance). Benny seemed to be holding up fairly well against his little sister though.

Once the song ended, his sister turned and ran towards him once she noticed he was there.

"Ethan! Look! I won, I won!" she said excitedly as she grabbed his free hand and jump up and down, pulling it with her.

Ethan laughed and rolled his eyes playfully as he nodded.

"That's because you always do." he replied, watching as she turned and ran back towards Benny. He heard the other boy say he needed a glass of water and watched as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Your sister is boss at that game." he started as he walked past Ethan. The shorter male turned around and sucked on his popsicle thoughtfully while nodding.

"It's the only game she can actually beat me at, so it's expected."

"So you're a big gamer?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Benny turned back around with glass in hand and grinned as he walked towards the living room again. Nodding his head towards Ethan, he walked past, accidentally brushing shoulders before talking to Jane again (something along the lines of 'ready for round 14?').

All while that was happening, Ethan stared a the wall opposite of him as he leaned against the wall, one question in his head.

Why was Benny so cold?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was good. ^^; So those other notes I was talking about.<strong>

**The FRED video I watched if you didn't know was 'The Babysitter's a Vampire'. XD**

**- Ethan has glasses for reading but he doesn't usually wear them because he doesn't like them. His eyes keep getting worse because of all the video games he plays.**

**- Sarah's a 'popular girl' that's been hanging out with Ethan and Rory since middle school. The trio is practically inseparable. **

**- Erika is already a vampire.**

**- Benny just got turned right before going to the house and stuff so that's why his picture (his last picture) showed up on Ethan's phone.**

**And that's about it for now. ^-^ Hope you liked it! :3**

***goes ghost and phases through the ceiling***


End file.
